Under the Stars and the Full Moon
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: This is a short oneshot about Venus a she wolf in our guys pack.


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

I was running through the forest at high speed. Seth was behind me, as well as, Jacob Black. I reached the cliffs and stopped there. I waited for both boys to arrive. When they arrived:

"not fair" Seth whined

"it's very fair, Seth" I laughed at the exhausted boys

"I cannot believe that we agreed to race you, Venus" Jacob said as he was catching his breath

"well, you always fall for the same trick" I laughed

"yeah, yeah" Seth said before running behind a bush. When he came out he was in his human form

"now, let's cliff- dive" he said cheerfully

"yeah, that would be fun" I run behind a bush and came in my human form too. There standing in front of the guys was a brunette girl, whose brown eyes were full of joy and mischievousness. She was wearing a tank top and some sweat pants. The boys stood there looking at her

"what?" she asked tired of feeling their gaze

"we cannot still believe that there is another woman in between us" Seth started as Jacob run behind the bush and changed back.

"yeah, two women with short temper. Troublesome" Black murmured

"whatever you say, Black. But you know that you love this woman in front of you" I teased him.

When I noticed that I didn't get an answer I looked at him and saw him blushing "is something wrong, Jacob?" I asked concerned

"no, let's dive" he said as he run to the cliff's edge and jumped

"well, he sure wants to dive, eh?" Seth asked as he followed him

"yeah" I said confused to no one and then jumped.

When we were down on the shore we sat down on the sand and started talking. Hours passed and it was time for us to go back home.

"well, guys, see you tomorrow" Seth waved us as he entered his house

"see you, Seth" I said cheerfully

Jacob and me walked in silence till we arrived to my house:

"well, see you tomorrow, Jake" I told him

"yeah, see you Venus" he answered back shyly

"is something wrong, Jake? You have been acting strangely the whole day! Is it because of that Bella chick?" I asked him. I have never met Bella. Maybe, it was because I didn't want to see how Jake drooled over her. I don't like her at all. She is playing with the feelings of Jake. She loves that leech, and still she says that she has feelings for Jake. Come on, you cannot be serious!

"it's nothing, V. Will you come with me tomorrow,?" he asked

"yeah, sure. You know that you don't have to ask me such a silly question" I smiled at him

"ok" he turned around and started walking to his house. Before I closed the door I saw him come running to me "have a good sleep, V" he smiled making me blush

"you too, Jake". With that I went to sleep.

Next day arrived and I hear the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and said goodbye to my mum. When I opened the door I was welcomed with Jake's back:

"morning, Jake" I greeted him

"morning, V. Ready?" he asked me with a smile on his face

"yeah"

We run to the town center where we were going to meet Bella. I saw how Jake run faster to this pale, short brunette girl:

"hey, Bella" he greeted her with a smile on his face

"what's up, Jake? How are you doing?" she asked him smiling

"good" he smiled again. Then, he noticed me behind me "Bella, this is Venus. Venus this is Bella"

"nice to meet you" she said as she extended her hand for me to shake it. I shook her hand rather roughly

"Venera, Jake" I corrected him

"oh, come on, V!" he started

"Venus is for friends" I glared her. Throughout the whole day I studied her. She flirted with Jake and Jake flirted back. I have never felt so sad in my live! Usually, I'm a cheerful person who likes to have fun. But whenever I see how those two behave I feel down. You see, I have this huge crush for Jake since the very beginning. I explained that to Paul who said that it was imprinting. But if he doesn't feel the same I would feel miserable. You might be wondering why don't I confess my feelings to him? Well, easy, I'm afraid of rejection. I don't know what would I do if he rejected me.

"hey, V. are you listening?" Jake waved his hand in front of my face

"huh? What?" I asked dazed

"Bella is going home. We should walk her home, if you don't mind" he explained

"whatever" I started walking in front of them as I heard them laugh and talk. We left Bella in her house and I was about to go back to mine when Jake grabbed my arm

"how about we go to the cliff?" he proposed

"what for, Jake? I'm tired" I informed him. I was tired of this feeling in my chest.

"come on,! I want to show you something!" he pleaded

"ok"

We arrived to the cliff and we were welcomed with the most beautiful view. The sky was full of stars and we could see how the full moon and the stars lighted the sea water. We stood there for minutes mesmerized by it. However, out of nowhere I felt warm lips on mine. When I looked a the owner I saw Jake. I was paralyzed. He broke away form me.

"Venus" he started as he looked down to the floor "I have always have these feelings for you. The first time that I saw you I wanted to protect you from everything. I wanted to have you in my arms. I wanted to kiss you, to make you happy. I understand that you don't feel the same. But , please, don't end this friendship. I treasure it a lot. I treasure you a lot V." he finished. I felt these butterflies on my stomach. He was returning my feelings!! I laughed in happiness and hugged him. He was surprised at first and then laughed too

"so, does this mean that you feel the same?" he asked me as he looked at me in the eyes

un"yes" I smiled and then kissed him. There we were kissing under the full moon and the stars.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review tellign me what you htought of it.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
